Trust Me
by BerryKids
Summary: Zack pressures Cody to make love. Cody refuses, and runs to their father for support. RR WARNING: YAOI. INCEST. ABUSE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


Hey there, everybody. This account is shared by the authors **Strawberryfinn** and **ARandomKid**. This is our first co written fanfic. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: _Neither of us own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or anything related to it. So there._**

I hope you like the first chapter!

-ARK

Chap. 1: You Don't Love Me. You Never Did.

POV: Cody

"Come on, Code, please? I would never hurt you, you know that!" Zack says.

"Zack, you know I love you, but I'm just not ready..." I reply, truly unsure.

"You've said that for two years now. How much longer do you need? I feel as if you don't truly love me at all," he responds.

"You know that's not true. I'll always love you," I tell him.

"I'm beginning to think otherwise," he says.

I'm crushed with the shock of that statement. Doesn't he trust me? His words ring through my head as if he's repeating them over and over. I'm on the verge of tears. Who will trust me if my own brother, and love, isn't able to? I run from him, run from the only person who really cares since our mother died seven years ago.

"Cody, wait!"

But his words are lost. I'm too numb to hear, and so I continue running. Why should I wait? I've been putting all my trust, all my faith, all my love in him since we confessed our feelings two years ago. And even before that, I trusted and loved him as a brother. Why can't he trust me? I run towards the last source of hope I have. If he wasn't able to help me, nobody could.

POV: Zack

Why doesn't he trust me? I wouldn't dream of even slightly hurting him, he knows that. And yet, he ran. Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on him. I'll have to talk to him later. I began to run after him, hoping to talk to him sooner, rather than later.

I don't know why Cody's acting like this. He loves me. He told me so. I love him. I told him so.

And yet he's not willing to take risks.

What is he worried about? Not being accepted by the public?

Well, since _when_ has Cody been accepted? I know that sounds harsh, but _seriously_.

I love him. I would never hurt him. Yet he keeps on hiding.

It's driving me crazy.

And yet I know I love him. More than anything this world has to offer.

Two years ago. That party. How was I supposed to know it was going to change my life forever?

I got drunk. Yeah, I know—but I was depressed because Mom had died. I kissed Cody. The next day when I woke up—bad hangover by the way—Cody told me what had happened. And the fact that he _liked _it.

At first I thought it was sort of wrong. Well, Mom had never discussed homosexuals with us. I guess it was just one of those things she thought we could figure out on our own.

But I started thinking and I knew that I'd loved Cody _more_ than as a brother starting about a year before. And I told him I loved him.

He told me he loved me.

And that's where it started.

Things got really bad, but we managed to stick together. Every time we kiss it feels like a miracle again.

But I wanted more. I told him that.

Since we're in love and we're never going to be apart and we'll love each other forever, why won't he prove it to me? I want to make love to him.

But Cody said no.

POV: Cody

I can't believe he asked me that. I love Zack, but I'm still unsure. Shouldn't we wait?

I don't want to end up with an STD or something. If he really loves me, shouldn't he wait? At least wait until I'm ready?

Dad stopped by a couple of days ago. He checked in at the Tipton—yeah, we still live here since Mr. Moseby didn't have the heart to kick us out. ( pays for our rent; she _does_ have a lot of money).

Zack and I haven't seen Dad for awhile. He drops in every once in awhile—gives us some money to live on, even though we mainly live on what Mom left us in her will.

Dad was heartbroken when Mom died. He always loved her—their relationship just didn't work out. He still doesn't know about Zack's and my relationship. He'd probably freak if he found out.

Yet my relationship with Zack is my only reason for living.

Zack's my only reason for living. I thought he knew that.

Pretty much nobody knows—not even Tapeworm.

I need to find Dad.

He may be the last person that can help.

**I (and ARK) hope you liked it. ARK and I worked _hard_. Understand? That means you should review. Please? Now?**

**Ooh, and you'll find out what happens next. So review please. **

**-Finn**


End file.
